


На защите чести

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Чтоб защитить репутацию Дживса, Берти готов на многое.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	На защите чести

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

― Вас что-то беспокоит? Возможно, я сумею помочь, сэр?

Дживс, как всегда, появился бесшумно, словно засиявшая на тёмном небосклоне звезда. В руке у него была метёлка, которой он неодобрительно обмахивал купленную мной накануне статуэтку писающего мальчика. Я не мог не умилиться тому, с какой готовностью этот образчик благородства, самоотверженно позабыв про вчерашний спор, протягивает вашему покорному руку помощи.

― Да, старина, ― кивнул я ему с благодарностью, ― беспокоит. Увы, не всё на вустеровском горизонте так безоблачно, как хотелось бы. Боюсь, там бесчинствуют атмосферные фронты и циклопы.

― Вероятно, вы хотели использовать слово «циклоны», сэр?

― Вероятно, ― согласился я. ― Или «цикады». Теперь это уже неважно.

― Как вам будет угодно, сэр.

― Так вот…

Я попытался собрать разбежавшиеся мысли в кучу, сосредоточившись на фарфоровом окончании писающего мальчика, по которому Дживс аккуратно водил пёрышком метёлки. Это не помогало. Мыслям, я имею в виду. У мальчика всё сияло, как росы под солнцем мая.

― Так вот, ― повторил я. ― Так вот.

Я потряс головой.

Сделав сверхчеловеческое усилие, я оторвал взгляд от писающего окончания, которое трудяга Дживс без устали полировал, и выдавил из себя осмысленную фразу:  
― Сегодня я был в «Трутнях».

― В самом деле, сэр?

Я решительно кивнул.

― Так вот.

Ясно-понятно, тяга к порядку, чистоплотность и трудолюбие ― это полнейший тип-топ, и Дживс, их бездонный кладезь, заслуживает безмерного и безраздельного восхищения, но почему-то все эти однообразные поступательные движения чудовищно отвлекали.

― Послушай-ка, старина, ― проговорил я как можно тактичнее, ― ты не мог бы хотя бы на время перестать надраивать эту штукенцию? Я, конечно, в восторге от твоего усердия и ужасно его ценю, но все эти однообразные поступательные движения чудовищно отвлекают.

― Разумеется, сэр, ― почтительно согласился Дживс, и метёлка принялась наглаживать фарфорового бездельника с противоположного входа.

― На чём я остановился? ― сглотнув, поинтересовался я.

― Вы сказали: «так вот», сэр.

― Благодарю, Дживс.

― Всегда к вашим услугам, сэр.

― Так вот. Сегодня я был в «Трутнях».

― Вы уже упоминали об этом знаменательном факте, сэр.

― Да, да. Но повторенье, как говорится, ― мать ученья и всё такое прочее.

― В самом деле, сэр.

― Так…

Я прикусил язык, не давая вырваться наружу осточертевшему «вот». «Ближе к делу!» ― сказал я себе. «Не робей, Вустер!» «Вспомни-ка битву при Гастингсе!» Однако битва при Гастингсе уже порядком изгладилась из моей памяти, так что, миновав вечер воспоминаний, я сразу перешёл к фактам.

― В «Трутнях» мне сказали ужасную вещь, Дживс.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Тебе лучше присесть, поскольку услышанное наверняка тебя заденет, огорчит, опечалит и приведёт в сильнейшее беспокойство.

― В самом деле, сэр? ― Дживс на полмиллиметра приподнял бровь.

― Да. И, думаю, стакан виски не помешает. Нам обоим, пожалуйста. И можно без содовой.

Пока Дживс мерцал, я поднялся со скамьи у рояля, пересёк гостиную и опустился на честерфильд. Когда Дживс подплыл с подносом, я вцепился в бокал и не принимающим возражений жестом похлопал по посадочной площадке справа от себя. Исполненный феодального духа, этот блистательный представитель сонма идеальных камердинеров беспрекословно придиванился.

― Итак. Постарайся дышать глубже и облокотись на подушки, чтобы в случае внезапного головокружения не расплескать по паркету свой легендарный мозг.

Бровь Дживса скакнула ещё на миллиметр. Он деликатно пригубил виски и с ожиданием воззрился на меня.

― Барми… ну, ты знаешь Барми…

― Мистер Фотерингей-Фипс, ― подтвердил свою осведомлённость Дживс.

― Он самый. Так вот. ― Я вздохнул.

― Сэр?

Я отхлебнул из бокала, набрал побольше кислорода в грудь, зажмурился и выпалил:  
― В общем, он сказал, что я так нахваливаю тебя, Дживс, так нахваливаю… Так нахваливаю, что…

― Что, сэр? ― полюбопытствовал Дживс.

― Что выглядит так, будто я в тебя втюрился, ― упавшим голосом закончил я.

Дживс тактично промолчал.

― Конечно, Барми несёт ерунду, ― постарался успокоить его я. ― Но…

― Но, сэр? ― с живым интересом переспросил Дживс.

― Но это же просто ужасно!

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Скверно! Кошмарно! Я бы даже сказал: возмутительно! Подобные сплетни могут бросить на тебя, не побоюсь этого слова, тень!

― В самом деле, сэр, ― с поразившим меня до глубины души спокойствием произнёс Дживс и сделал ещё глоток.

― Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что помыслы мои чисты, как слеза дельфиньего младенца…

― Безусловно, сэр.

― Но эти грязные сплетни, Дживс! Эти слухи, эти наветы! Эти инициации!

― Вероятно, вы хотели использовать слово «инсинуации», сэр?

Я пожал плечами. В моменты наивысшего накала страстей подобные мелочи уже не имеют значения. Так я Дживсу и сообщил, и этот оплот здравомыслия не стал вступать в пререкания.

― В общем, сплетни необходимо остановить! Твой светлый образ должен оставаться в глазах суетной толпы незапятнанным, как… как… ― Я принялся крутить головой, ища подходящее сравнение. Взгляд мой остановился на сияющей белизной статуэтке. ― Как этот писающий, не побоюсь этого слова, мальчик!

― Благодарю вас, сэр, ― с достоинством произнёс Дживс.

― Поэтому мне до зарезу нужен твой совет! ― взмолился я, глядя в его прекрасные, как шедевры Анатоля, глаза.

― Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, сэр, ― пообещал он. ― Но…

― Но? ― повторил я, готовый заранее на любые жертвы.

Ради чести Дживса я, не колеблясь, рискнул бы расстаться с персиковым кашне, лавандовыми перчатками и сиреневыми подвязками. В качестве крайнего средства, разумеется. Вообще-то я надеялся обойтись малой кровью.

― …Но вначале следует исключить вероятность того, что в словах мистера Фотерингей-Фипса наличествует доля правды, сэр.

Я почувствовал себя так, будто в мгновение ока переместился в турецкую баню и там схлопотал пять-шесть тепловых ударов за раз.

― Но как это сделать? ― промямлил я.

― Абсолютно ничего сложного, сэр, ― успокоил Дживс, делая очередной глоток. ― Вам всего лишь следует в доказательных целях поцеловаться со мной. Если вы почувствуете неприятные ощущения, следовательно, предположение мистера Фотерингей-Фипса противоречит истине.

― Это же вроде быстро? ― пробормотал я, чувствуя вдобавок к прочим симптомам теплового побоища ещё и головокружение.

― Зависит от разных факторов, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс уклончиво.

― И тебе это не причинит неудобств?

― Ни малейших, сэр.

― Тогда…

Не дожидаясь, когда я закончу мямлить, Дживс отставил в сторону пустой бокал, вынул из вустеровских подрагивающих пальцев второй такой же, отправил к первому, после чего притянул меня к безукоризненно широкой груди и осторожно поцеловал. Сначала нежно и легко ― ну прямо кончик метёлки, лениво скользящий по фарфоровым телесам, а после, когда я подался навстречу и с приветственным стоном приоткрыл рот, Дживс атаковал с напором, достойным пера лорда Теннисона. Даже вражеская артиллерия не сумела бы остаться безучастной, что уж говорить о Вустере? Я стонал, извивался, зарывался хваталками Дживсу в волосы, цеплялся за лацканы, жадно хватал воздух и снова впивался в губы: то прикусывал, то посасывал, то пытался завязать наши языки в виндзорский узел...

― Мне кажется… ― прошептал я, совершенно вымотанный. ― Мне кажется…

Тяжело дыша, я сидел на коленях у Дживса, обхватив его ногами за талию, а руками за шею. При этом некая конкретная часть Вустера, такая же твёрдая, как у статуэтки писающего мальчика, но несравнимо более крупная, прижималась к его животу. (Я имею в виду живот не мальчика, но мужа, или, если вы ещё не догадались, Дживса.) Если вы думаете, что прижимание вызывало некоторую неловкость, то вы ошибаетесь. Дабы молодой господин не испытывал смущения, Дживс, этот апологет непогрешимости, со свойственной ему тактичностью вжимался аналогичной частью тела, не уступающей ни крепостью, ни размером, в шов, соединяющий половинки брюк потомка победителей битвы при Гастингсе.

― Мне кажется… ― снова попытался я.

― Что же вам кажется, сэр? ― Широкая ладонь Дживса скользнула под расстегнутый ремень с задней стороны, обеспечивая потомку п. б. при Г. комфортабельную поддержку.

― Мне кажется…

Я чуть изменил позу для обеспечения наилучшего контакта и слегка поёрзал, позволяя своим задним полушариям тереться о заботливую длань моего камердинера, а брючному шву и всему, что под ним и поблизости, ― о его же помянутый выше орган.

― …Мне кажется, что этот олух, Барми, был прав.

― Вы в этом твёрдо уверены, сэр? ― приподняв бровь на полмиллиметра, переспросил Дживс.

― Твердокаменно. ― В качестве доказательства я плотнее прижался к Дживсу своей твердокаменной частью. ― Прости, старина, ― произнёс я с раскаянием. ― Но ты же сам видел. Сколько старый добрый Бертрам ни бился, ни намёка на неприятные ощущения. Сплошная феерия.

― Вероятно, вы хотели использовать слово «эйфория», сэр?

― И его тоже. ― Я тяжело вздохнул. ― Боюсь, я подвёл тебя, Дживс. Мне так чудовищно стыдно, что вустеровские нежные чувства бросают на тебя свою порочащую несмываемую тень…

― Не стоит беспокойства, сэр, ― произнёс этот образчик всепрощения без какого-либо намёка на гнев.

― Возможно, если я соглашусь расстаться с персиковым кашне, лавандовыми перчатками и сиреневыми подвязками, это смягчит удар? ― спросил я с надеждой.

― Вы очень добры, сэр, но я уже отдал эти экземпляры на благотворительность.

Поразившись подобной предусмотрительности, я ещё немного поёрзал и обнаружил, что, ёрзая, поражаться подобной п. намного приятнее.

― Раз так… ― Мой взгляд наткнулся на спорную статуэтку. ― Можешь делать с писающим бездельником всё, что душа пожелает.

― Благодарю, сэр. Если не возражаете, я отошлю этот предмет от вашего имени мисс Флоренс Крэй. В «Юном Ганимеде» пронёсся слух, будто бы она лестно отозвалась о вашем вкусе…

При этих словах я вздрогнул, словно осина при упоминании топора. Дживс, преисполненный феодальной преданности, успокаивающе провёл по линии, разделяющей половинки вустеровского седалища. Должен признать, это мигом отвлекло от тревожных мыслей.

― Надеюсь, подарок образумит молодую леди, сэр, ― промурлыкал Дживс, повторяя на бис своё фуэте.

― Я тоже на это надеюсь, Дживс, ― простонал я, собирая в кулак всю свою неукротимую волю, чтобы ненароком не запятнать брюки. ― Но ответь мне, дружище: что этот недостойный Вустер может сделать для того, чтобы хотя бы отчасти загладить ущерб и возместить вину?

Я воззрился на него с мольбой. Дживс довольно приподнял уголки губ.

― Если позволите быть откровенным, сэр… ― сказал он и посмотрел на меня так, что я, не прекращая ёрзать, томительно затрепетал. ― В данном случае ваша вина всё ещё не доказана. ― И, притянув вашего покорного свободной рукой за галстук, впился в меня, как тот парень из Библии, питавшийся акридами, впился бы в творения Анатоля.

***

Где-то через пару недель я вспомнил о словах Барми.

Продолжать и дальше плести про внезапную инфлюэнцу, скосившую потомка победителей битвы при Гастингсе в самый разгар летней жары, когда даже последние доходяги, вооружившись зонтиками от солнца, довольно курлыча, повываливали на улицы, становилось уже неприлично, и я, прервав постельный режим, ― если вы соображаете, о чём я, ― впервые за долгое время засобирался в клуб. Тут-то, во время застёгивания песочного цвета жилетки, вустеровские шестерёнки зашевелились, и дерзкая фраза, наичудеснейшим образом изменившая нашу с Дживсом жизнь, всплыла в моём чугунке, словно дохлая рыба.

― Дживс! ― воззвал я.

― Сэр?

― Так что мне ответить Барми, если он снова чего-нибудь ляпнет? Чего-нибудь, косвенно роняющее на тебя, не побоюсь этого слова, тень?

Дживс опустил одёжную щётку на то место, где когда-то сверкал белизной писающий мальчик, и задумчиво на меня посмотрел.

― Попробуйте игнорировать его слова, сэр.

― Но я не могу! Стоять на защите твоей чести ― мой феодальный долг!

Дживс на волосок приподнял бровь.

― В таком случае, вы можете предъявить мистеру Фотерингей-Фипсу аналогичное обвинение, сэр.

― Уверен, этот болван не знает слово «аналогичное»! Может, ― с жаром предложил я, ― мне вызвать его на дуэль?! Я видел в газете на последней странице рекламу уроков фехтования…

Прекраснейшие уголки любимых губ дрогнули, и мудрейший из людей произнёс:

― Сэр, просто скажите ему: «Сам дурак».


End file.
